Makuu's Float
I'Makuu's Float' is a group of crocodiles that reside in the Pride Lands. History The Lion Guard "The Rise of Makuu" When Pua, the leader of the crocodiles, refuses to offset the Circle of Life by hunting the fish in Big Springs, a young crocodile named Makuu accuses him of being a coward and challenges him to a mashindano, thinking that the float has a right to the fish in Big Springs. Kion is disturbed by this turn of events and asks his father about Makuu's challenge. Simba gentlyexplains that he must respect the traditions of other species, even if he doesn't always agree with them. Later, the animals of the Pride Lands gather to witness the mashindano, and Makuu manages to pull a victory over the aged Pua. Simba comes forward, recognizing Makuu's leadership, and thanks Pua for his service. Makuu then leads his float into Lake Matope, with Kion looking after him worriedly, wondering if the Pride Lands are in danger. After Pua's defeat, Kion receives word that the giraffes have moved into the baboon's forest. The Lion Guard rushes to the rescue, and Kion discovers that Makuu has invaded Big Springs, which has forced the other animals to switch habitats. Kion confronts Makuu, asking him to leave Big Springs, but the crocodile refuses, mocking Kion for being unwilling to fight. Though Bunga encourages Kion to use the Roar of the Elders, the cub decides against it, not wanting to be like Scar and lash out in anger. Instead, Kion goes to Pua, asking for him to call for another mashindano, but Pua reminds Kion that Makuu is much stronger than him. He then advises Kion to back down if he's not willing to fight Makuu. After Kion encounters Mufasa, he and his friends decide to demonstrate the Roar of the Elders on a grove of trees to show Makuu what he would be in for if he should attempt a fight. While Bunga, Fuli, and Ono set out to clear the grove of animals, Beshte and Kion confront Makuu. When Ono gives the signal, Kion roars into the trees, clearing them all of their branches. In awe and slight alarm, Makuu backs down and leads his float out of Big Springs. After Makuu leaves, the animals return to their habitats, and Basi invites the crocodiles to return to Big Springs once the fish population comes back up. Makuu promises to keep the proposition in mind. The Lion Guard watches in satisfaction. "Never Roar Again" After overhearing Kion tell Bunga that he plans to never use the Roar of the Elders again, Makuu the crocodile reflects on what he has overheard. With Kion unwilling to use his Roar, Makuu decides to make his move against the Pride Lands. One of his crocodiles asks if he plans to invade Big Springs again, but Makuu sets his sights on overtaking the entire Flood Plains. Makuu and his crocodiles invade the Flood Plains, driving the other Pride Landers away. A mongoose who had been chased away happens to run past Fuli, who resolves to save the Flood Plains with the rest of her team. She hastens to the Lair of the Lion Guard and relates what had happened to the Pride Landers. While Ono flies off to fetch Kion, the rest of the team departs to save the Flood Plains. Once there, Fuli orders Makuu to leave, but he simply laughs at them for having a leader who refuses to use the Roar of the Elders. Despite her confusion at Makuu's claim, Fuli threatens the crocodiles that they do not need Kion's Roar to defend the Pride Lands. She then attacks Makuu and orders Beshte and Bunga to take on the rest of the float. There is a brief struggle, but Makuu and his float manage to overpower the Lion Guard and trap them in the midst of the water. Kion, Nala, and Ono hasten to the scene of the crime, where Kion and Nala command Makuu to share the Flood Plains with the other Pride Landers. In answer, two of Makuu's cronies knock Nala into the water and carry her into the midst of the float, prompting Kion to nearly use the Roar in his fury. Before he can wreak havoc on the Flood Plains, he stops himself from roaring, and Nala calls for him to trust himself. Heeding his mother's advice, Kion uses the Roar to specifically target Makuu's float and keep Nala from being harmed. "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" Makuu and one of his float members lurk around the Flood Plains shortly after a flood. While Beshte and Basi create the Hippo Lanes, they locate a young rhino. But before they can tuck in, Beshte and Basi arrive, warning them that they're not allowed to attack other animals shortly after a rainstorm in the flood plains. Reluctantly, Makuu leaves. A bit later, another rainstorm starts and Makuu gathers his float again. This time he sets his sight on an injured Basi. They corner Basi, but Beshte arrives to defend his father. When Beshte leads his father away, Makuu's float pursue the hippos around the flood plains. But Beshte leads them directly into the path of Bupu's herd who are passing through. The crocodiles are trampled on, and Beshte warns them away. Defeated, they slink away. "Ono the Tickbird" Makuu tries to grab Mwenzi when Kifaru arrives to save him. When Kifaru gets his horn stuck in a tree, Makuu summons the rest of his float to take down the rhinoceros, but the Lion Guard arrive to defend the tickbird and rhino. Makuu's float fight against the Lion Guard until Kifaru gets loose and throws the crocodiles away. Defeated, Makuu surrenders, but Kifaru forces him away anyway. The float then disappear into the distance. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" As the float enters the cave, they are watched over by the Lion Guard. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" Ono accidentally wakes Makuu's Float from hibernation. When Kion tries to reason with them, one member, Kiburi, gets especially angry. When Makuu leaves to speak with Simba he revolts, and directs the other members to take water instead. Makuu is furious when he finds out, but calms down when Simba gives them a watering hole for the dry season. But Kiburi is still angry, and challenges Makuu to a Mashindano. Having heard all of this, the skinks report back to Scar, who orders Ushari to set up a plan with Kiburi. Before the Mashindano starts, Ushari relays the plan, and three of Kiburi's followers also get in on the scene. While the rest of Makuu's float watch the Mashindano, the three followers try to take down Simba but are foiled by the Lion Guard. When Makuu wins the Mashindano, he allows Simba to banish Kiburi and his followers from the Pride Lands, while he and his float return to their new watering source, forgiving Ono for his accident. "The Morning Report" As infants, Kion and Bunga encounter Makuu's Float, while it is under Pua's leadership. Kion is cautious, but Bunga steps forward and orders the crocodiles to move aside for them. Makuu and Pua wonder who the cubs are, and, even when Kion warns the float against messing with them, Pua gently orders them to leave. Makuu asks if they meant to challenge him and Bunga replies he will, and straight after asks what "challenge" means. The crocodiles surround the cubs, but Zazu arrives just in time. Zazu confirms that Kion is the King's son. But Makuu also states that they initiated a challenge, and Pua backs him up, telling him of how Simba respects the crocodile ways. Zazu also confirms his respect for their ways, and leaps into Makuu's open mouth, telling the crocodiles that he is responsible for Kion and will take his place. Seeing his bravery, Pua allows Zazu to live, and warns the cubs not to come to their area again. "The Little Guy" Makuu is training his float, when the Lion Guard notice and start to intervene, believing them to fighting without cause. A gecko named Hodari halts their actions, explaining how the crocodiles are merely training to improve their techniques. Ono dejectedly confesses that he forgot, and the Guard apolgize to Makuu. Makuu promptly resumes training and Hodari starts to mimic their moves. The gecko admits to Beshte that his dream is to be a crocodile someday, or at least an honoary one. Just then, Ono notices a herd of buffalo stampeding towards them. Kion warns Makuu, who in turn orders his float to move to higher ground, on a nearby cliff. Although everyone gets away from the herd, their stampeding causes a rockslide. Kion orders Fuli and Ono to calm down the herd, while he, Beshte and Bunga assist Makuu's float. When a large rock collapses onto the tail of a crocodile, Makuu swiftly removes the rock to save him, but is hit by another falling rock, injuring his foreleg. With the herd calmed down, Makuu comments that the safety of his float is what maters. He tells his float to continue practicing, and the Guard resumes their patrol. Before Beshte could leave, Hodari stops him, explains his wish to become a crocodile, and asks to be introduced to Makuu. Hodari introduces himself to Makuu and sings "Give a Little Guy a Chance", in which he requests to join the float, and boasts of his strengths and skills despite his small stature. The crocodiles merely laugh at him in response, prompting Hodari to flee the scene. Later, Kiburi and his float attack Makuu's float and seize an effortless victory. Ono spots the attack, and Kion leads his team into battle. Finally, with Hodari's help, Kiburi's float is defeated, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to banish them back to the Outlands. Makuu approaches Hodari and praises him for his bravery, commenting that he has the heart of a true crocodile. He then offers Hodari a place among his float, which Hodari proudly accepts, and the float begins to chant the gecko's name, welcoming him into their ranks. "Pride Landers Unite" The Army of Scar besieges Makuu's float, with Kiburi targeting Makuu. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. After the fight, Makuu thanks the Pride Landers for their help and vows to return the favor should they find themselves in trouble. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Makuu’s Float takes part in the battle between the Pride Landers and Outlanders. They later say goodbye to the Lion Guard and Makini as they begin the journey to the Tree of Life. "Return to the Pride Lands" Makuu’s Float reunites with Beshte at Big Springs. They later observe the contests between Kion’s Guard and Vitani’s Guard. Named Members Makuu Makuu is the leader of the float. Former Members Pua Pua is the former leader of the float. Kiburi Kiburi is a former member of the float. Tamka Tamka is a former member of the float. Nduli Nduli is a former member of the float. Unnamed Members Male Crocodile.png Never-roar-again-hd (437).png Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Makuu's Float, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember * The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands * The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana * The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Special Event * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occasion * The Lion Guard: An Important Event * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Day * The Lion Guard: A Memorable Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Event * The Lion Guard: A Perfect Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Momentous Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Special Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Celebration * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Celebration * The Lion Guard: Defeating Makuu * The Lion Guard: Protecting Shauku *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mwenzi *The Lion Guard: Helping Kenai *The Lion Guard: Protecting Nita *The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Makuu *The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration *The Lion Guard: Helping Kia *The Lion Guard: Helping Bracken *The Lion Guard: Saving A Nephew *The Lion Guard: Defending A Niece *The Lion Guard: Rescuing A Niece * Return To Pride Rock *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *A Crocodile's Journey *Pride Rock Chronicles *Circle of Life Ch. 1 Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Crocodiles Category:Pride Landers Category:Reptiles Category:Reformed Characters